Hummingbird Heartbeat
by amberpire
Summary: - and here we are. ;Tori/Jade; A collection of Jori drabbles.
1. Grizzly Bears

**_|Grizzly Bears|_**

There are a few things I've always expected myself to be at one point or another. The list included a high school graduate, a college graduate, a singer, a wife, a mother, and maybe the owner of a chinchilla.

Not on that list, however, was being Jade West's girlfriend.

But here I am.

I'm not exactly sure how she fits with everything else I've wanted in life, but that's partly what excites me so much about being with her. I'm used to being so certain about things, knowing how they're going to work out and planning ahead and having my life practically plotted out on a timeline where I can check off all of the things I want to accomplish. But Jade was never a part of that timeline until recently, and now the rest of my future is one giant blur. It's interesting and new and almost scary trying to see into the future with glasses I don't have a prescription for. It's kind of fun not knowing what's coming next.

"Remember when you used to hate me?" I teased her once, lying on her lavender bedspread with my hands folded beneath my head. She was at her vanity, screwing in a new eyebrow ring she had just bought. Her green eyes sharpened on me in the mirror, the newly adorned eyebrow cocking as she turned to access me. Jade's face is almost permanently stuck in sex-mode which, you know, I'm not complaining, but it made me squirm because I literally felt like she was undressing me with her eyes.

"Who said I stopped?" Her tone was obviously teasing. She couldn't even suppress the smirk that blossomed on her face. Jade stood and crossed to her bed, dipping on the mattress beside me and sitting on her knees.

I stuck my tongue out at her and propped myself on my elbows, trying to look half as sexy as she did without even trying. "Is our relationship a love/hate one, Jadeykins?"

A muscle flickered in her cheek. If there's one thing Jade hates above everything else (including bras that hook in the front and the color yellow), it's pet names. But a smile busted its way through, as hard as it seemed for her to manage. "You bet."

"How so?"

"Well, I hate the way you insist on calling me things like - like that." She couldn't even bring herself to repeat it. Her arms crossed over her red and black plaided shirt in a defensive gesture. "And I hate that you buy me things, like candy and stuffed bears. I hate when you try to convince me that I'm sick and should stay home from school and act like a mother bird whenever you think I'm even mildly injured." She looked at me knowingly, and neither of us had to verbally speak of the time I was all for running Jade to the hospital when she got a papercut in Sikowitz's class. (To be fair, there was a lot of blood). "But you know what I hate most of all? Like, more than any of that crap?"

My hand landed on her knee. "What?"

I watched her bite her lip and stare at me for a long time. I could tell that she had never planned on this happening either, that being my girlfriend had never exactly been listed in her 'to-do' book. But here she is, and here we are.

"That I love all of those things." Her smile was tight when she looked at me, a laugh threatening to break through her teeth. "You are ruining my life, Vega."

I laughed for her, pushing myself up on her bed to bring our lips together in a harsh collision. She didn't pull back, her hands winding behind my neck as she shifted on top of me. Her hair mixed with mine on the sheets, black and brown, like grizzly bear fur.

"You're welcome, Jadeykins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Drabbles usually get me going for longer fics, so I decided to put all of my Jori drabbles in one place._

_The title is credited to Katy Perry's song, "Hummingbird Heartbeat"._

_Feel free to leave prompts in reviews/in a message._


	2. Hurricanes

_**|Hurricanes|**_

Tori can taste Beck on her tongue.

But she doesn't pull back. She never pulls back. The handle of the janitor closet's door digs into her spine but the pain doesn't really register because Jade's mouth is smothering hers, tongue battling the Vega girl's. Tori's wrists are pinned beside her head with Jade's dagger-like nails nearly puncturing the tan skin and Tori knows they'll be bruises she'll trace later in her bedroom that night like love notes.

There's the _zink_ of Tori's zipper being yanked down. Jade's never had the patience for foreplay or taking it slow and they really don't have a lot of time before the bell rings for the next class. Tori used to be embarrassed, you know, of Jade touching her like this, of practically shoving her hand under the elastic of her panties and skimming her fingernails over the slick slit of her lips. Tori's body sparks, match to Jade's flame, and it all ends in ashes, just like it always does. Embarrassment has no place in a relationship like theirs, though - or whatever you want to call it. They're thing. Them.

Jade is rough, quick. Her fingers flick back and forth over her clit with an unforgiving pace, completely uncaring of Tori's trembling hips and broken breaths and her desperate cries for Jade to just please_ slow down_ but Jade just goes faster, just to spite her, just to prove that she's the one in control and she never does what she's told. Tori has no time to adjust to the climb - Jade simply flies her to the top and barrels her down the other side, Tori's now free hands clawing into Jade's bare shoulders. She's trying not to swear but words like _fuck_ are the only ones that her brain can come up with when her body is being assaulted with the force of hurricanes.

"_Jade_ -" It sounds more like a cry, a whimper, than any moan of pleasure, partly because it hurts. Jade's fingers don't slow down - in fact, they pick up, grinding harder, faster, a middle finger curling inside of her while her thumb circles her clit. "J-Jade, I _can't_ -"

"Shut up."

And she does. She does because Jade has this unrelenting sense of authority about her and Tori's never been able to say no, to force her to stop. If she did possess that kind of assurance, she wouldn't be smashed up against the janitor's closet door, would she?

She likes to hope so.

A second wave. It's harder than the first and it takes all of Tori's strength to bite back the noises that come out in muffled cries of pleasure blocked by her teeth. Tori's knees are weak, thighs shaking around Jade's hand, who finally yanks herself away from the Latina. Tori nearly falls, hands bracing on the door behind her, pants undone, underwear soaking and the pulsing waves of her orgasms still slamming through her core.

When she finally regains herself, Tori blinks through her foggy vision to find Jade twirling a pair of scissors in her hands, looking bored. She presses the pointed edge into her finger until a button of blood swells to the surface. Not yet meeting Tori's eyes, the girl pops the finger between her lips and sucks the droplet away.

"You are so creepy sometimes." Tori says it without really thinking about it. She straightens her pants and tries to tame her hair.

Jade's grinning. "Ah, well. Good thing that kind of shit turns you on, right, Vega?"

Tori doesn't answer. Jade moves toward the other side of the closet, smiling, pulling open the door. The bell echoes from the ceiling and there's the rumbling sound of a thousand pairs of feet moving through the hallways. Jade lingers in the threshold.

"Are you in love with me?"

Tori snorts. "As if."

Jade flicks her eyes to the other girl, head cocked. "You know, actors are born great liars, but you really suck at it."

The door swings shut behind her. Tori stares hard at the glass, cursing Jade a hundred times over in her head, but her fingers are wrapping around the bruised wrist of the opposite hand, caressing it like a love note.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Was the new episode not full of Jori moments my good god._

_No but really this came out of nowhere and I figured that I'd just spit it out and put it in the drabbles collection. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Last Names

"Jade 'Vega' does not have a ring to it."

"Well, neither does 'Tori West.' "

"Sure it does."

"I'm not taking your last name, Jade."

"I'm not taking yours, Tori."

"Come on, someone has to carry on the Vega name!"

"Let Trina. She'll end up marrying herself anyway."

"Well that's true but - no! No, I am not going to be Tori West. I'll sound like a witch."

"Welcome to my life."

"Jade."

"Tori."

"... What about Vega-West?"

"Why does your last name get to come first?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Fine. West-Vega. Tori West-Vega. Jade West-Vega."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous!"

"We've been together for over six years and you still suck at comebacks. And insults in general."

"Butthead."

"Case and point."

"I'm serious, Jade. The wedding is less than a month away! I'm freaking out and I'm super nervous and - hey, that's my thigh."

"Indeed."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down."

"We're supposed to planning our wedding, Jade. Not fooling arou - _oh_."

"Oh?"

"_Oh_."

"Look, you need to relax. Cat is taking care of all of the planning. Granted we might have a Care Bear theme, but that's not important."

"Of course it's important."

"Not really. All that matters is that you're walking down the aisle and I'm at the alter."

"This is really crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay. We'll take your last name. We'll be Mrs. Jade and Tori West."

"How about you keep your last name, and I keep mine? We're already an unconventional couple. Might as well stick with it."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Last names aren't important. The rings are. You are."

"You have turned into such a sap, Jade."

"Thanks to you, Vega."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"But seriously, do not let Cat get away with a Care Bear theme."

"No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _What is this. I do not even._

_But wouldn't a Jori wedding be the cutest thing asldkfasdk_


	4. Congratulations

**_|Congratulations|_**

Tori watches the love of her life walk down the aisle in a blue dress (because fuck tradition that's why) that matches the swirls of dyed hair framing her porcelain face.

Tori's breath stutters in her chest when the two make eye-contact and grin like madmen.

Tori's knees feel like they're about to shatter when the girl steps up to the alter.

Tori falls in love all over again when she watches her say her vows and slides the golden band on her finger.

Tori's throat burns when the time for objections comes and goes.

Tori is crying by the time the priest says _you may kiss the bride_ -

and then Tori has to swallow her howls as Jade kisses Beck slow and soft on the mouth.

/

"They're perfect," Cat says over her glass of wine, and Tori smiles but doesn't mean it (never means it) before drinking herself blind so she doesn't have to see Jade cradle her head on Beck's shoulder one more time.

/

"You really let yourself go tonight, didn't you?" Jade is flushed, happy, and it makes her more achingly beautiful than Tori can stand, gripping the girl by the elbows as she wobbles in the bathroom.

The reception is almost over. The band is on their last smooth song. Tori pulls Jade close and breathes in the scent of her perfume but covering that up is the smell of Beck and it makes her sick.

"Can I sing you a song?"

"Tori, you can hardly stand -"

Tori presses a finger to the girl's lips. They're soft (so soft) and she remembers kissing them, hot and panicked in the janitor's closet at Hollywood Arts and her dorm room during college and every other place out of eyesight.

_My words they don't come out right_, she sings, off tune and not exactly on beat (she doesn't care), _but I'll try to say I'm happy for you_ -

"Tori." (Don't.)

_I want to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years -_

Jade leaves. The bathroom door clicks shut behind her.

(My heart.)

/

_Now you're Mrs. Him._

/

Beck never knew. Will never know. Because Jade won't tell (and Tori won't tell) and no one else knows but them.

"I love you," Tori says over coffee because Jade wanted to talk about it (stop talking about it) but all they did was stare at each other and smell their drinks and as soon as those words leave her mouth Jade shakes her head.

We were young, we were fooling around, it wasn't serious, you've got a career ahead of you, I'm married -

"I don't care. I love you."

_But now I can't change your mind -_

(You left me)-

/

The night before Beck and Jade's one year anniversary, Jade is naked in Tori's bed and the room smells of sex and someone is crying - maybe both of them - but it's hard to tell in the dark.

"I love him."

"I know."

Jade's hand squeezes Tori's shoulder so much it hurts but Tori doesn't tell her to stop, to be gentle, because every time they're together like this could be the last time and she'll take pain, any pain, as long as it's from Jade.

"I love you."

"I know." Tori kisses her until Beck doesn't exist in that room anymore.

/

Tori's on tour, performing, meeting fans, wrapping up her first album. Her face is everywhere and she always looks so happy.

She doesn't want any of this anymore.

_And I can't change this -_

(Make it go away.)

/

Tori watches the love of her life spend anniversaries with another person.

Tori witnesses Jade have two sons that look just like Beck.

Tori goes on tour every year but she spends most of her time in LA where Jade works as a teacher.

Tori lies to Beck every day.

Tori writes music about a girl she'll never really have (but is hers anyway).

_My heart, my heart._

/

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I don't even, yeah, this is, yeah._

_The song lyrics are from "Congratulations" by Blue October._


	5. Hearts

_**|Hearts|**_

"There's nothing wrong with you." The doctor drops a paper on his clipboard. He looks up, eyes skeptical, brows cocked over his nose. "Everything's normal."

Jade purses her lips. "That's impossible. It seriously flips shit sometimes."

Fiddling with his stethoscope, the doctor leans against the wall. "When does it happen? When you're exercising? After you've been drinking coffee? After ... smoking some ... stuff ...?"

"If you're insinuating that I do drugs -"

"I'm just saying." The doctor lifts his arms and drops them. "I see nothing abnormal about your heart. It's healthy and strong."

Jade pushes herself from the elevated table and shakes her head. "Whatever. I'll go to another doctor." She starts to push her way out the door only for the doctor to step in her way, blocking the exit.

"Does it happen around _someone_, in particular?"

It's her turn to look skeptical. "What do you mean?"

The man is smiling now. "Oh, you know. Cupid's arrow. Maybe you're falling in love."

A flush of red takes over the girl's face. "I'm not falling in love," she sneers, shoving through the door and back into the hallway that will wind her back to the lobby.

She's not falling in love, because her heart only freaks out when she's with Tori, and that isn't possible.

/

"I think I'm allergic to you or something."

Tori lifts a quizzical brow. Her confused face is cute. Jade bites the inside of her cheek at the thought until she can taste the sweet tang of blood.

"What do you mean?" She's bent over her history book, a notebook to her right, hand hovering over it.

Jade throws her feet on top of the Vega's kitchen table and leans back, black hair tumbling down. "I dunno. You make my body all weird."

Tori laughs, shaking her head as she turns back to her notes. "That sounds like a personal problem."

"Maybe you're my problem."

"And yet you asked if you could come over today." Tori's smirking.

And, damn, Jade has nothing to say to that.

/

Jade doesn't even realize it's February until the halls of Hollywood Arts are slathered in pink. She stops cold in the threshold of the school, bile in her throat, having half a mind to turn around and go home.

"Hey!" Tori appears at her side, hands already locked around the other girl's elbow as if she can sense her thoughts. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I'm going to be sick."

Tori makes a face, practically dragging her further into the school. "So, you're one of _those_ goths?"

"I'm not goth." Jade doesn't pull her arm out of Tori's grasp, doesn't complain when Tori leans closer - doesn't even feel the _need_ to. "Valentine's Day is stupid."

"You only say that because you don't have a Valentine." Tori stops, thinking, and Jade focuses on the way the tip of Tori's tongue pokes out as she concentrates. "Oh, hey! I'll be your Valentine."

Jade's eyebrows screw together. "What."

"C'mon. Be my Valentine?" Tori's eyes widen, her hands squeezing Jade's arm. "Please? Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and sprinkles and -"

"Jesus, fine, God, just stop talking."

Tori laughs and lifts a hand, dapping her fingertip on the very end of Jade's nose.

Before she disappears around the corner, she blows Jade a kiss, which has her heart threatening to explode.

And that's when Jade knows.

/

"Shit."

Jade glares across the dance floor. It's Homecoming or something, she doesn't know because she doesn't rightly care, and she wasn't going to come to this stupid dance anyway if it wasn't for Tori begging her to come.

Tori is dancing, grinning and laughing, twirling in circles, her pink dress flying out around her knees.

She's beautiful. Jade huffs. God _damnit_.

Jade wants to be mad at her, but the longer she watches the girl dance and sing and laugh and smile, she just can't find anything angry to grasp onto.

Tori's face is magnified with surprise when Jade suddenly appears before her. Without asking, Jade tucks one arm around the girl's waist and pulls her close.

"Let's dance," Jade says, and Tori smiles, wrapping her tan arms around Jade's white neck.

"Okay."

And they dance.

/

"You thought you had a medical condition?"

Jade's embarrassed, cheeks red. "You don't even know what my heart was doing in there. I thought I was _dying_."

The Vega girl grins, crawling across her bed until she's saddled on Jade's hips. "Oh, I know. I thought I was dying, too." She leans forward, fingers losing themselves in Jade's waves of dark hair.

"And now?" Jade's voice shakes despite her efforts. "Now what do you think?"

Tori grins, but Jade can tell she's just as breathless as she is.

"Now," she leans closer, speaking directly against Jade's lips, "I think I'm in love with you."

Jade kisses her. Or they kiss each other. And two hearts are on the verge of erupting, but if they were to die, the doctors wouldn't be able to detect anything wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Fluff. So fluffy. You could stuff so many pillows with this. Care Bears. PILLOW PETS._


	6. Sword

_**|Sword|**_

"What is this from?"

Jade drops her book open against her chest and looks down to where you're resting a finger against her flesh, just above her hipbone. Her shirt had ridden up far enough along her stomach for you to notice - it also helps that she isn't currently wearing pants. "The scar?"

"No," you reply. "The tattoo of Donald Duck riding a carrot. _Yes_, the scar."

The silver patch of skin is about a finger's width wide and maybe two inches long. Because Jade's so pale, it almost blends in perfectly, but becomes more pronounced when Jade rolls her hips upward to examine it, as if she had forgotten it was there altogether. Shrugging, she falls back against your pillows and picks up the book again - an instruction manual on how to bring the dead back to life, though you're not sure because that stuff creeps you out. Black curls of hair map themselves across the white of your pillowcase as she relaxes.

"When I was little I accidentally stepped on my neighbor's dog's tail. Got me good."

"Really?" You don't know why this surprises you. You expect the weird and extraordinary so much when it comes to Jade that you've forgotten she's as human as you. "I would have suspected a scissors incident."

Something akin to a chuckle rumbles through her chest. She flips a page with her thumb. "I'm not that clumsy." You don't look up but you can feel her gaze shifting to you. "Do _you_ have any scars?"

You shift closer to her hip and run your cool fingertip along the edge of the scar. It feels thin beneath your touch. "Why do you say that so incredulously?" You murmur, mesmerized with the way the scar feels so unlike the rest of her. Jade is all sharp edges, so like the scissors she hoards, that finding this chink in her armor, so to speak, is truly amazing for you. It makes her not seem so indestructible - which is a good thing, to you.

Jade shrugs. She dog-ears her page before setting the book off to the side. "You play it safe. You're cautious. You wouldn't even move your car out of the driveway to let your mom out without putting your seatbelt on."

Laughing, you look up at her. She replaced the green extensions in her hair for purple ones, mingling with the more dominant black strands. It suits her really well, though that doesn't surprise you much because Jade pulls off everything well.

She's right, though. You've always been safe and careful which is why you being with her is so weird because Jade is a sword without a sheath and you're about as talented with a blade as a ballerina is cutting down trees with a chainsaw. You don't take risks. Risks mean you could get hurt, and pain is something you do your best to avoid.

"I have chicken pox scars," you tell her, and she laughs before leaning down and kissing you on the forehead. The heat of her lips lingers on your skin long after she pulls away and picks up her book again.

Jade's a risk. Jade could be a scar one day.

That scares you, obviously. Jade has always kind of frightened you on some level and you used to think it was just the weird stuff she collected and the snappy attitude and the fact that she reads manuals on how to bring back the dead - but really it's because she walks through life like nothing can touch her, like nothing hurts. But since you started dating her, and her walls have started to fall one by one, and you've felt her grow soft against you in a kiss or take your hand in the movie theater or see a scar for the first time on her hip, you understand that she's mortal, and things happen and things hurt and you heal.

You run your thumb over the thin dip of healed skin and decide that being safe is boring, and scars are beautiful, and life is supposed to be about risks.

You kiss Jade's blemished skin and then her mouth and you're determined to learn how to handle a sword.


	7. Real

Dear Diary,

Today I turned ten. That's a big deal because I'm not a kid anymore. I was nine yesterday and now I'm a big kid with two numbers instead of one. Big kids get to do stuff that little kids can't do, like watch movies with killers in them and stay up past nine. Trey is only eight still which means he has to go inside when the streetlights turn on but I can hang out with my friends until one of my moms call me on my brand new phone. Mom says it's only for emergencies like if I see a stranger or something but it's still cool. It's pink. Pink is my favorite color. Mom and Trey think pink is ugly but Mommy and me love pink. We are so different from each other. It's kinda funny. But I love Trey and Mom and Mommy more than everyone else in the whole world.

Mommy gave me this Diary today at my party. The party was great! My cake had my name on it with ten candles making a circle on it. Trey pinched one of the flames and burned himself. His crying was pretty annoying. I told him he was going to ruin my party. But Mom put the stinging cream on it and a bandaid and gave him some ice cream, and then he was all better.

Auntie Cat was there. She's my favorite because her purse is always full of candy and she talks like my friends do. And Uncle Andre and Uncle Beck and Uncle Robbie came too. They're not really my aunts and uncles because Uncle Andre is black and Mom is white and Mommy is Spanish and I don't know what Uncle Beck is but his skin is the color of cowboy boots. But we call them our aunt and uncles because they've been friends with Mom and Mommy for a really long time. Auntie Trina is my real Aunt because she's Mommy's sister but she talks too much, so I stayed with my friends during the party. Mom says we're getting too old for games but we played Theater anyway. Theater is the best game because you can be anyone you want.

I got a ton of presents, like this Diary and my brand new phone. I got some clothes and a lot of them were pink which made Mom stick out her tongue and I laughed at her. Grandma and Grandpa Vega gave me twenty whole dollars. Grandpa West said he was going to come but didn't but there was a card there from him and it had twenty dollars in it too. Then Mommy pulled out a sparkly bike from the garage with a banana seat and purple shimmering strings coming out the handles and I was so happy. I rode it around the block twice right away because it's my first big kid bike.

Tomorrow Mom and Mommy and Trey and me are going to the zoo. That's my last present and it's our special family time because it's just us and the animals and the ice cream that comes in tiny dots. My favorite part of the zoo is the giraffes. Trey and Mom like the frogs and things - reptiles. Mommy thinks they're kinda freaky looking. I think so too.

I like special family time because when we get home and I can feel tired in my legs and eyes, we all sit on the couch with the TV off and Mom and Mommy talk about when they were kids. It's hard to think that they were ten once. When I was little I used to think that they have been this old forever, that they came together that way, like a pair of shoes. Mom and Mommy met when they were older than ten in high school. I'll be in high school someday, so maybe I'll meet my someone there too. They didn't like each other at first which is really funny because they got married and got me and Trey. Sometimes I think about what I would do if I could go back in time and see Mom and Mommy fighting like they didn't love each other so much. I would laugh at them.

They tell you in school that love happens at first sight but it didn't with my moms. They used to fight a lot because they were so different. I think that's what makes them so happy now, though. It's so weird too because Uncle Beck was almost my dad! That would be weird. But it took some time with Mom and Mommy. They had to be friends first, and after that, Mommy says it's like it was written in the stars. Meant to be, you know.

They wear rings and say they are married but it's not a real marriage, not like Uncle Robbie's and Auntie Cat's. I'm not sure how it works but because my moms are moms and not a mom and a dad, the law says they're not real. It doesn't make a lot of sense to me because my moms love each other and they love me and Trey so I don't know what else they want them to do.

I don't remember anything before Mom and Mommy but they adopted me. That means I came out of a lady who couldn't take care of me so she gave me away. Lots of people ask me if I'm mad at her but really if I ever met her I would say thank you because my moms are the best. Trey is adopted too, from a different lady from a different place. People think he's Uncle Andre's son sometimes because their skin is the same. Mine is all freckles and my hair is red but not like Auntie Cat's. Mom said I could dye it when I'm a teenager but not to tell Mommy and that maybe I can get a piercing in my eyebrow just like her.

Some of my friends have parents that don't live in the same house and don't call each other or have lunch together or anything. I think that's really sad because Mom and Mommy hug all the time. Once when I was trying to sneak into the bathroom I saw them dancing in the kitchen. Mommy was giggling and Mom was saying something in her ear. I bet she was calling Mommy her sunshine because that's what she always calls her when they're close like that. Mommy buys weird pajamas that she only wears in her bedroom with Mom and I don't know why but it makes Mom really happy. Sometimes they fight but it's always over by morning because Mom always says sorry first.

My moms sing. All the time. During breakfast and after school and over dinner and after Trey and me are in bed when they think we can't hear them. They're good singers. Mommy is on the radio. No one believes me unless I bring Mommy to school and then they see that she's the same person in the posters. Mom's picture isn't on posters but you can see her name on some of them. She writes and directs movies which is really cool because I get to meet the famous people sometimes. I saw Josh Hutcherson with my own eyes and I almost died, cross my heart.

Mommy just came in and smiled when she saw me writing in this Diary. I told her I was going to write in it every day for the rest of my life. I swear I will! But I have to stop for tonight because it's nine thirty which is a whole thirty minutes later than when I had to go to bed when I was nine. I can feel the tired in my eyes so I will talk to you tomorrow, Diary.

Love from,

Hannah

P.S. I went to say I love you to my moms because I forgot and they were laying in bed side by side and after I walked out they thought I was gone but I was standing by the door for a little while listening to Mommy talk about me and Trey and Mom. She said "We have a good life Jade" and then I heard kissing sounds and I ran back to my room.

One day when they get married for real I'm gonna write a song about them in this Diary and then Mommy can put it on the radio and maybe then everyone else will be okay with it.


End file.
